


Thank You.

by Smurf004



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angry Michael, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jeremy Heere (Mentioned) - Freeform, Letters, Sad Michael, Songfic, The Squip (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: Thank you Jeremy Heere.When I met you 12 years ago I thought I had met the one I’d want to keep around forever. You were my first and only true friend. I could count on you, I could rely on you, I knew nothing would come between us. Well, I thought I could.





	Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be happy, this is a songfic to Simple Plan's 'Thank You'  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDyF5JTUER8

Thank you Jeremy Heere.

Player Two is online...  
Player Two has joined the game...

When I met you 12 years ago I thought I had met the one I’d want to keep around forever. You were my first and only true friend. I could count on you, I could rely on you, I knew nothing would come between us. Well, I thought I could. I’m writing to say thank you. Thank you for teaching me the I can’t even trust those closest to me. Those I would lie my life down for. 

We shared so many great times together. Remember when we first played Apocalypse of the Damned? You didn’t leave my house for a week until your Mom came and had to drag you out. You still came over after school so we could play. I don’t want to miss those days. We’d go to the park, ignore the world and sit on the swings until it started to get dark. As we grew up we had late night runs to the 7/11. 

You told me I was my favourite person, you were mine the two of us, Michael and Jeremy. A team, we’d survive high school if only we had one another. We stuck through it, we were going to be cool in college together. Retro games and all. We we’re going to be okay…

But…

The Squip…

It was different…

You were different… You changed...

 

That first weekend was Hell. I broke down at least 5 times worried I lost you. I had to convince myself that you hadn’t forgotten about me, you hadn’t left me out to dry. You hadn’t dropped our friendship as if it had never happened. I laid awake for hours waiting for your tone to go off, to tell me you were okay.. I couldn’t remember falling asleep. I was only tired. 

You changed… I didn’t recognise you when you walked into school on the Monday. You hadn’t replied to any of my messages… Any of my calls… I even called out across the hall to you. I was worried.

 

Player Two has gone idle...

You talked to me! You spoke to me after I tried to get you attention all day. It was late October and you had finally acknowledged me after three weeks and one day of ignoring me. I thought you were finally remembering, the Squip messed you up. I tried to look past the fact you ditched me to get with some girl by listening to a computer in your head.

But no…

You left again…

I stood watching as you walked away… 

The door closed with a slam behind you.

 

Player Two has gone offline…  
Player Two has left the game...

I started thinking about what we did. I don’t want to think back over my life and only see you. You ruined my life, you left me for a girl who you didn’t even know. You-

I’m going to leave you with the memories. I’m NOT going to remember this… It’s too painful, but I’m sure you don’t care. The Squip changed who you are, you aren’t my friend anymore. We are no longer a two player game, you’re no longer my favourite person, you’re nothing to me. I can do better. A friend who leaves a friend for a girl is not a friend of mine. 

When this doesn’t work out for you, don’t come crawling back to me. I won’t be here for you. I’ll be treating you the same as you treated me. Like nothing. I’ll be but a ghost to you. 

 

So thank you for everything... just... everything. Letting me down, losing our 12 years plus of friendship, my trust in you. You can have it back… Because I sure as hell don’t want any part of it now. 

Michael Mell, out.  
Player One has left the game.


End file.
